A Tale of a Rose Saff Style!
by TeddyTan
Summary: I want Albus. I need Albus. Albus WILL be mine! Joint fic with TheBlackRosette, told from Saffron Thomas, Rose Weasley's best friend's pint of view.
1. Albus

Hogwarts. Probably one of the best places you could ever be. It's like entering the world of the unknown and unthought-of.

"Are you sure you got everything?" My mum asked. I immediately snapped out of my daydreaming.

"Mum, I'll be fine. I'm nearly sixteen!" I replied, blushing slightly as I realised that Lucy was beside me.

"Anyway I have to go Mum! I'll see ya on the holidays. Give Dad a big hug for me again. Ok?" I said to Mum. She nodded back and smiled.

"Hey Lucy!" I smiled.

"Hi Saffron." she answered

"I have known you ages and you still call me Saffron, just call me Saff!" I said slightly annoyed that she was still calling me Saffron. Everyone knew that I loved being called Saff, but despite that she still called me Saffron. Lucy had known me since the first day we arrived at Hogwarts.

"Fine I'll call you Saff." She said crossing her arms over.

"Come on lets go find a compartment or else all of the first years will take all of the awesome spots." I said quickly grabbing my bags. But Lucy didn't follow she stood there as I pasted. I finally realised that she was still standing there so I turned around and guess what she was doing? She was flirting with my older brother, Tate. Out of all the annoying guys in the school to have a crush on she just happens to crush on my brother.

I have to say it is pretty awesome being Tate's younger sister. When I first came to Hogwarts I felt like I was one of the family as soon as I laid sight on the school. Before I came to Hogwarts, Tate had a pretty good reputation. Of course he's probably the most popular guy in school now. As much as I hate to say it he is really nice and he is massive chick magnet.

"Lucy, Come on already." I yelled. Lucy jumped from fright from the high-pitched yell that I gave. She turned her face angrily and made a happy face suddenly. What was she up to?

"Bye Tate!" She Said, or more likely screamed. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother was deaf after that scream.

"Bye Lucy." Tate said trying to sound enthusiastic, whilst clinging onto one of his ears in pain.

Lucy turned around and gave me a hug. I immediately gave her a hug back. And we ran to find a compartment.

"Can you see one compartment that's empty?" I asked Lucy. She shook her head. Great, we were going to be standing up the whole trip or be cramped into some first years cabin.

"Hey you two" Said a voice from several compartments behind me. I turned my head to see a girl with the most beautiful hair.

"Aisling"! I ran towards her and gave her the biggest hug

"Hey Saff. Um... I can't breath!" She said trying to take in some air.

"Oh sorry" I said letting her go immediately. We all sat in the compartment.

"So how are you Aisling?" Lucy asked

"I'm good but when Rose comes I'll tell you all about my holiday!" She replied with such enthusiasm. "How were your holidays Saff."

"Well. My holidays were pretty average. A few of Tate mates came around and we played some Quidditch, and…"

"So your going to try put for the Quidditch team again?" Aisling interrupted.

"Aisling let her finish what she was saying!" Lucy suggested and then they both started staring at me.

"Well Of corse I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team! Why wouldn't I?" I loved Quidditch it was probable one of the funniest things to do. Lots of my friends liked watching but were too scared to actually get on a broom.

James Potter is the captain of the Quidditch team this year. And then everyone knows that next year Tate will become captain. I wonder if I'll become Quidditch captain one day.

"Rose is taking to long so I'll tell you about my holidays! Well…" She looked to where the hall was and in an instant Aisling jumped to her feet opened the compartment door and gave someone a hug.

"Rosie!" Aisling beamed "I've had the best holidays. I was just about to tell Lucy and Saff, oh never mind, come on!" Rose entered the compartment she hadn't changed much over the holiday, I always envied her fiery red hair just like Lucy's. I rested my head against the window as I was starting to get a headache from all this screaming, and hopefully I would soon adjust to it.

"Rose!" Lucy smiled. "About time!" Aisling sat down beside Lucy, leaving Rose sitting next to me. Rose was probable my best friend.

"So can I tell you about my holidays?" Aisling asked impatiently.

"What about your holidays?" I asked.

"I got a boyfriend," Aisling grinned.

"Who?" Lucy looked doubtful.

"His name is Owen, he's almost sixteen, and he's a muggle."

"Ooo…" I giggled. "I want a boyfriend."

"Agreed." Lucy pouted.

"Did he kiss you?" Rose asked. Aisling's eyes brighten and she gives us a wicked grin.

"What was it like? Was it _romantic?_" I giggled.

"Well he took to the cinemas and walked me home afterwards. He said goodbye and I swore he was going to kiss me, but then he started walking down the street. I was so disappointed; but then he turned around and came back. He said there was one more thing; and he kissed me!" We all squealed in time. Lucy had her hand on her heart, and I stuck my tongue out and waved it at Aisling, I could see Rose laughing at me so I gave her a pretty cheesy smile. She giggled.

"Now I _really _want a boyfriend," Lucy pouted at Aisling. "In fact I want Tate as boyfriend." I stared at Lucy in shock. I mean Tate. I know you have a huge crush on him but do you have to say it right in front of me! He was going into his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Eww, seriously, Tate?" I raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I'm almost sixteen, I'm going into my _fifth _year; and I _still _haven't been kissed! I know who I want to kiss me too."

"Who?" Aisling said. Just as she asked I saw the most handsome guy open the door to the compartment. His green eyes shone in the light of the compartment I couldn't say anything.

"Hey Saff." He said. Barely even realising the people that stood behind him. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine, whilst smiling of course.

"Hey Albus." I said blushing slightly. I had a major crush on Albus and I was pretty good at hiding it. Nobody knew that I had a crush on him, but did he have a crush on me?

"So Rose…" Ben Jordan started, "We were wondering…"

"Oh right yeah, we were wondering…" Albus focused on Rose, "Rose can we borrow some money?" Rose just glared at him evilly. How was it even possible for someone to look so evilly at someone?

"You want my money?"

"We made a bet with that stupid Slytherin you have the hot's for…" Albus trailed off. I looked at Rose knowing who that guy was!

"Anyway we lost and we don't have enough money to pay him."

"You _want_ my money, because you lost a bet, against one of my friends that you just _insulted_?" I couldn't believe that she was standing up for the Scorpius Malfoy, dude! He was probably one of the people I loathe the most and it's not just because his in Slytherin.

Scorpius was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, being the awesome person I am I made it to the Gryffindor team. Even though he ended up being Seeker and I ended up being beater! He was just really good and personally, I think he poses a threat to the team. I still have complete and utter faith in James, but… well… I don't know I just don't like him!

I looked at Rose and it looked like she was blushing. I swear I would have chucked from seeing this, but this was Rose I would never do anything to hurt her. Rose was and still is my best friend. The thought of it (Scorpius) hurting Rose in any way ripped my guts up.

"Well yeah," everyone's eyes looked at Ben. He then gave Rose an awkward smile. Was he flirting with her? No it couldn't be, this was Ben were talking about.

"Ugh sod off, all of you!" Rose told snapped. Ben's smile faded. I swear when I looked into his eyes I saw his heart snap in two. Yep, Ben has a crush!

"Please Rosie?" Albus pulled a puppy dogface. Why did Albus have to be so well… cute! "Fine whatever, let's go." Albus and his friends turned to leave.

"Bye Albus," I smiled after him. Albus gave me a crooked smile over his shoulder.

"See you Saff." The boy's left and Aisling and Lucy began to howl with laughter.

"So you like Albus?" Aisling asked me. I could feel my face flash a dark shade of red. How did they know? It wasn't that obvious was it? Rose was giving me a creepy yet small smile. "Before you ask, it was that obvious." Lucy and Aisling continued to mock me about liking Albus.As they teased me even more I noticed that Rose wasn't paying attention. She was hurt in some sort of way. In these sorts of conversations Rose would probably be helping me get out of these sticky situations I think it had to do with what Albus said.

God I hate Albus for that, but in an overly loving way!


	2. Herbology

Hello everybody this is my second chapter of my story. remember that my friend the black rosette is writing the same story but from rose's point of view so check out her chapters before mine!

Please leave a review because i don't know if its good or not!

Thanks

TeddyTan

* * *

><p>Herbology with Professor Longbottem. That was the first subject I had this year. Why did Professor Longbottem have to be one of the cuter teachers that I have? I mean it's just awkward saying that one of my dads mates is cute! I could see some of the people walking down to the green house! They had blue ties. Great! We had Herbology with the Ravenclaws.<p>

They made me looks so dumb! I wasn't intelligent but then I'm not a blonde. Luckily this one of this subjects that I'm a gun at so I'm going to make them look like dumb assess. I entered the room and who was there? Only probable one of the most annoying people in the world apart from Scorpius Malfoy. Karly Edwards, she is probably one of the smartest people in the school and she just happens to like Albus whilst being his ex girl friend.

So I was going to look like a dummy after all. Great! I have to spend one lesson with this chick and I was separated from Rose, Aisling and Lucy! This is just the thing I needed. I looked around for somewhere to put my books down for my next subject, potions. I found a place in the corner where some others had put their books. I looked at some of the names. It said 'Albus S. Potter'! Oh my god! Albus was in this class with me! Now this was going to be an awesome class and a horrible class at the same time.

I looked at some of the other names 'Ben Jordan'. Wow this was going to be interesting. Last time I was in Ben's Herbology class I think we were all left deaf thanks to a baby mandrake that he pulled out of his pot even though we all had earmuff's to block out the sound.

I stood up and turned around and there they were all of the boys right over in one of then other corners. Albus, Ben and I were the only Gryffindor in the room so far. In fact Karle and I were the only girls in the room. At least there's less competition for Albus!

"Hey Saff!" I heard from the corner where the boys (Albus) were. Was it Albus? To my disappointment it was both of the Scamander twins.

I avoided all the tables in the middle of the room and went toward them.

"How are you Saff?" This time it was from Albus.

"I'm great how are you?" Just like on the train our eyes were locked in each other's views.

"Hello?" Ben said. We both immediately snapped out of it!

"Yeah, I'm good!" he replied

"So is this the whole class?" I asked.

"Yeah. Small class this year." Lorcan Said

"So there's only two girls in the whole class?" I said

"Yeah, so? Does that really matter" Albus said. "Don't you like being in my company? I thought you liked me?" the conversation went silent.

"I didn't mean it in that way! You know I meant it as a friend." I quickly corrected.

"Of corse!" I replied

"Sure, sure!" Lysander said.

"Everyone knows he loves me!" Said a girl with light brown hair. It went down to her knees, but was done up in a neat braid that one of her friends did. Karly!

She walked right up to Albus and grabbed his hand. Albus looked stunned. He was over come by shock. I'm pretty sure it was the thought of the rat face (Karle) liking him again.

I don't blame him she did smell like a sewer, and an incredibly stinky one too! Even though she is one the smartest people in the world now (not to sure but that's what I think) you would think that she knows how to smell nice and put nice makeup on! But no! She has to go round the school making everyone look at her cake face.

"Come on Albus" she said trying to pull him away!

"Karle can't I talk to my friends!" Albus said trying to pull away from her firm grip.

"No. Because everyone knows that Saffron has the biggest crush on you." A volcano started brewing inside of me. I couldn't believe that she said that. I walked up to her with my fingers spread out. In an instant I could feel my hand on Karle's face.

"You slut Karly!" I yelled. She finally let go of Albus but her other hand quickly made a fist and it started heading for my face.

"Feel the pain Bitch!" she screamed! I quickly ducked! That was the good thing with being a beater. You always knew if something was coming towards you so you could hit it within seconds.

"Look whose talking!" I screamed and the fight started!

We kept on trying to punch each other. We kept on exchanging hits.

I could feel something in my gut. I looked down and saw her leg where the source of the pain had to be. I quickly made a fist with my hand and headed for her face yet again.

This time when it made contact with her face I could see the tiniest bit of blood leave her mouth and land on nose. Ew! Now I was infected with Karle! She was thrown back by my powerful hit and landed on the ground she slowly stood up with her hand on her face.

"You didn't just do that!" Karly said wiping all the blood that was on her face.

"Nah, of corse I didn't do it!" I said sarcastically. I could see her reaching into one of her pockets. I knew what she was doing.

We both pulled out our wands in unison.

"Stupefy!" We both said at exactly at the same time.

I could hear something running in the distance from the door as the spells collided in the middle of the room.

The tall figure rushed into the room and pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus." He said and my wand flew out of my hand letting Karly's spell hit me right in the stomach.

I spat out about a liter of blood in one go! Everyone's eyes were on the figure.

Professor Longbottem.

"What are you two doing?" He asked

"Saffron started it." Karle said. I could move from all the pain. Blood was rushing from the side of my mouth. I never knew that the stupefy spell could be this effective. I clutched my stomach in pain.

"10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Great! First day back and before the class started I had already deducted ten points from Gryffindor.

"Come on Professor! You're the head of Gryffindor. You don't want us to loose do you; well not like last year anyway." Ben said.

"Sorry guys but this shouldn't happen! It isn't acceptable at Hogwarts. Karly are you ok?" Karle nodded.

"Saffron are you ok?" He asked me.

"What does it look like!" I said.

"Albus can you please pick miss Thomas up and take her to the hospital wing?" The Professor asked. Albus just nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and started walking to the door of the green house.

Karly was staring at me with envy. Lorcan looked concerned for me and Lysander was just standing there unaware of what was happening. Then there was Ben.

"Great! Now I'm the only Gryffindor!" he said. I love ben! As a friend, nothing more.

I could feel the warmth of the greenhouse fade and the wave of fresh air hit me. I felt all of my blood rush to my head. My eyes slowly closed. I could still feel the thumping of Albus' feet.

"Saff," Albus said. I wish I had the energy to answer but my wounds hurt like hell and I didn't want to waste my strength on talking.

"You don't have to stand up for me! I can manage Karly on my own." Was he really talking to me or was he just talking to me as if I was already asleep?

"I really like you Saff! Even if you don't like me in the same way that I do, I will always love you no matter what!" I could feel my heart pound in my chest only to be held back by my rib cage. Yep he defiantly thought i was asleep.

So Albus likes me. Oh my God. ALBUS LIKES ME! When, how and why? Was it because of my beautiful face or my corny jokes! The thing that really bothered me was one stupid question. Why wouldn't he ask me out?

Didn't he have strong enough feelings for me? Did he like someone more than me? Was he gay (just letting you know I'm pretty sure that he isn't gay but there is always the slightest chance!)? Who know what runs through the mind of men!

But Albus I do love you back, so never give up on me. Please be there when something horrid happens and make sure that you never change.

My brain didn't want me to stay conscious so I quickly let my dreams take over!


	3. PARTY TIME

"Party time!" I screamed. I gave my wand a quick flick and a massive wave of confetti fell all over Rose who was sitting on the couch. She picked something up from her books that were placed on her lap covered by colourful pieces of confetti. I thought it was her pencil and then I realised it was her wand. She waved the wand in the air and all of the confetti was lifted above our heads. It gathered in a clump above my head. She dropped her wand on the books again and continued her studies, letting the confetti rain all over me! She didn't show any enthusiasm! She really should brighten up a little!

"Rosie!" I whined

"What?" she snapped at me!

"Party time!" I said enthusiastically!

"What do you mean?" what does she mean, 'what do you mean'? I thought she should know by now!

"Well it's time for us to start planning my sixteenth of course! I mean it's only like a week away!" I couldn't believe that I had to explain myself. Rose should know by now that I am a party person! I have to have a party for most things but when it comes to my birthday it is a must do!

"So?" Rose pouted at me and she screwed her eyes at me. You should have seen the way she did it though; she looked like a messed up monkey that was on drugs.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" She flipped me off, "Anyways I was thinking, whole school can come, like I want it to be massive."

"Where are you going to fit the whole school without the teachers finding out?"

"Well I wouldn't have the whole school there. I mean first years; eww. I was thinking we could have it here. We can use a protective charm. It'll be great!" I'm not joking! The first years were like weird and well… discussing!

"Jesus, Saff, this won't work. Neville _will_ catch you!"

"Sour puss! And it's Professor Longbottom," She shrugged me off. OMG! SHE SHRUGGED ME OFF! Ok this was getting serious and I needed a way to get her to help! "Oh Rosie! I even had an outfit picked and . . . I was going to let you wear that dress you like." Her eyes widened.

"The green one?" I nodded. She loved that dress. It was one of the prettiest dresses I had, but I never looked good on me; and as much as I hated to say it Rose looked better is it than I ever would!

"Fine, I'll help," She sighed. I knew that she would fall for that. She wouldn't be able to resist the moss green dress. I had everything pretty much organised but Rose just needed to help because some of the stuff that I plan usually goes wrong but whenever she planed it, it always went smoothly.

She thought my plan was really good until I got to the part where I was going to seduce Albus. I knew the reason why she was so disapproving. Well if you didn't realise they are cousins and that's enough said. I had already come up with invites; and placed charms on them so teachers would just see a blank sheet of paper.

"So . . .?" I grinned. Would she hate it?

"So . . . I think this could work."

"Yes!" I squealed. I jumped up off the floor and began dance around. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose roll her eyes. I couldn't hold back any longer! I needed to do my… happy dance. The dance involved hanging my arms down and kicking her legs out to the side. I danced around in the small space that was available. I danced over the tattered rug; which buckled beneath me. My leg flew up and I landed flat on her bum; Again! Why did this always happen to me?

I could hear Rose begin to howl with laughing; I followed her lead, and I couldn't help it, It was pretty funny. We laughed so hard that our sides ached. Rose could barely keep herself together. she landed on the floor, just a few inches away from my head. This made us laugh harder than before. Tears started pouring from my eyes and Rose's face was bright red. As we were laughing, Rose made a snorting sound! She only did this every so often but whenever she did snort, I aslways made me laugh harder! As my laugh increased with sound so did Rose's It was probable from my face and the way I was positioned.

As we began to recover from our laughing fits; we could hear someone clearing their throat loudly. They sounded familiar. We rolled over in unison to see the one and only Albus Potter; there was also Ben and the Scamander twins. I wish I could see my face it was probable bright red from the awkward poses that Rose and I were in; spread across the floor with my arms clutching my sides; Rose turning bright red; Me with tears still rolling out of my eyes. This was a tiny bit awkward! I mean the guy I like just saw me almost wet myself!

"Saff's party next week," Rose said breaking the silence. Albus raised an eyebrow. He looked so sexy when he did that; especially when his eyes were stationed on me.

"We'll be there for sure then," he smiled. He said he would be there! I couldn't believe that Albus would come to my party. I wonder what he would get for me. He would probably bring something really pretty and thoughtful.

"Aren't you Ravenclaws?" I looked towards Lorcan.

"Yeah; but where's the rule that says we can't come in your common room?" He smiled back at me. He was so kind and caring but not as affectionate as Albus!

"So true," I nodded, returning his smile. "As you were boys."

"As we were?" Ben raised an eyebrow. I poked my tongue out at him.


End file.
